Wedding Surprise
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione and Cedric reconnect at a mutual friend's wedding.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Comfortable

**Hogwarts: **Gryffindor House Challenge  
Write a rare pairing - Hermione/Cedric.  
Prompt - Dialogue: "You can't do this! You...you just can't!"

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Disney Challenge: Songs 1. The Great Divide - Write about two people connecting despite a divide between them (time, distance, sides of the war, use your imagination).**_ (I'm using age difference)  
_**Assorted Appreciation 11. Carey Fangbattle - Write about a wedding.  
Showtime 11. Satisfied: (event) wedding reception

**HPFC: **Ship Your Character  
Pairing - Hermione/Cedric

**Wedding Surprise**

Hermione clapped her hands lightly as the bride and groom kissed passionately. She averted her eyes, never completely comfortable with public displays of affection.

Viktor and Cho was an unusual pairing. That was the polite way to describe them. Cho had always been a Ravenclaw princess, the type of girl that got everything she wanted. During the Triwizard tournament, she had wanted Cedric and got him. Since then, her tastes had obviously turned more foreign.

Viktor was a sweetheart, but he was kind of a doormat. When he cared about someone, that someone could do whatever she or he wanted, and he'd let them without standing up for himself.

Secretly, Hermione thought Cho liked having someone that she could push around. Cedric was never the kind of person that would let himself be treated that way, but Viktor was a bit easier to manipulate when it came to a pretty girl batting her eyelashes.

It was a mean thought, and maybe a little bit petty, but Hermione thought she was allowed as Cho never made her disdain for Hermione a secret.

Still, if Viktor was happy, Hermione would bite her tongue until it bled in order to keep her feelings to herself.

Soon enough, Hermione found herself at the wedding reception. Viktor was busy receiving congratulations, so Hermione stayed at her table. She wondered who she was seated with. So far, no one was there.

If Ron and Harry had been there, she was sure Viktor would have sat them together. Ron, still acting like a jealous prat because of the fourth year, refused to come. Harry wanted to, but with James being only three weeks old, he didn't want to leave Ginny by herself. Hermione definitely understood. The last time she was at the Potter house, both new parents looked like walking death. Hopefully, they managed to get some sleep while the baby slept.

"Maybe I should offer to babysit one of these nights," she mused to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" a wry voice asked behind her.

Hermione turned in her seat and blushed at a smiling Cedric.

"Oh, I was thinking out loud. Harry and Ginny are new parents, and I think they're feeling overwhelmed. I thought I could maybe give them a night off.

"Is that why Harry's not here? I can't imagine him voluntarily missing this. I know he and Viktor have become pretty good friends."

"Trust me, Harry wishes he could be here, but James and Ginny come first."

"As it should be," Cedric said with a nod. "Looks like we're seated together, though."

Hermione smiled, absurdly pleased as he sat down in the neighboring chair. "I was worried I wouldn't know anyone at my table. I'm glad to be wrong for once."

"Hermione Granger is wrong?! Quick! We must alert the press!"

"You're hilarious," she retorted.

"I know," he quipped.

"And so modest," she joked.

"I know," he repeated.

Hermione grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter and took a delicate sip. Cedric copied her action, carefully sipping his own wine. "I need to be careful to not get too drunk. I work tomorrow. I don't think my boss would understand me falling off a broom because of a hangover."

She shook her head. "Boys and Quidditch. Despite being Harry and Ron's best friend, I still haven't figured out what's so great about the sport."

"That's because you're terrified of flying!" he accused.

"Maybe," she admitted, "but it can be so dangerous. The number of times Harry almost got hurt-"

Cedric interrupted, "You can't go by that. Harry Potter was, and probably still is, a trouble magnet. He could probably get hurt getting out of bed."

Hermione remembered Harry telling her the story of how he woke up one morning, stood to get out of bed, and in his haste, twisted his ankle. She sighed. "When you're right, you're right."

Cedric smiled, and she was shocked to find her heart hammering within her chest. 'Merlin, am I swooning?' she thought, raising the wine glass to her lips again, hoping to disguise her panic. She was not the type of girl to swoon. And she was one of the few girls who didn't really fall for Cedric's boy-next-door good looks and charm while in school. Then again, she had more important things to worry about, like Voldemort and keeping her best friend alive.

And Cedric was so much older than her Now it didn't really matter, but at Hogwarts, it felt like an insurmountable gap. Their age difference made it so she never really talked to him, not even during her fourth year when he and Harry were in the tournament together.

He smiled at her, and his brown eyes could be something she got used to gazing into. She swallowed nervously. Just because she noticed finally how good-looking he was didn't make a difference. There was no way Cedric would be interested in her. The idea was almost laughable.

"Hermione? Hermione!?" Cedric's voice finally penetrated the fog that seemed to envelop Hermione's mind.

She started, almost dropping her wine. "What? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I noticed. If you keep ignoring me, I'll think you don't enjoy my company."

"That would be a lie," Hermione said, and then blushed bright red. "I mean, you're a very good conversationalist. I can't imagine anyone not enjoying your company." She was sure her face was even redder if that was possible.

Cedric chuckled and looked towards the dance floor. His eyes roamed around.

Hermione's heart clenched. "If you want to go ask someone to dance, you can. You shouldn't feel like you must keep my company. I'm a big girl; I can handle being by myself."

Cedric's deep brown eyes turned back onto her. "Actually, I don't want to ask another girl to dance. I was hoping I could convince you to join me on the dance floor."

"Huh?"

Cedric's eyebrows arched. "I remember you being so much more eloquent. Maybe age has dulled your mind."

She glared at him. "I'll give you a dull mind! No one says I lack intelligence and lives."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me, Hermione?"

She bit her bottom lip. Part of her wondered if this was some kind of cruel prank, but Cedric was never the type to be mean.

_'Then why is he asking you to dance?'_ Hermione's inner voice whispered. For the life of her, Hermione did not have an answer.

There was only one way to find out. She stood up and allowed Cedric to take her hand and lead her onto the floor, where a few other couples were already dancing.

"I didn't say this before, but you look lovely tonight, Hermione," Cedric praised as he gently held her, leading them in a simple waltz.

"What game are you playing at?" she suspiciously asked, wearily eyeing him.

"This isn't a game. Is it so hard to believe I wanted to dance with you?"

"Yes, especially because we barely said two words to each other at Hogwarts, and we have only seen each other in passing since."

"Trust me, if I had my way, we would have talked much more during school. You were just so much younger than me, and the last thing I wanted to do was feel like a creepy old man, praying on an innocent girl who was barely a teenager."

Hermione opened her mouth, and it snapped shut again. Finally, she managed to squeak, "Come again?"

He grinned. "I've waited long enough, and it's time. I'm going to make you mine."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?" It was still only a squeak.

"You heard me. You're an adult; I'm an adult. We're both single. I want you, and I'm going to make you mine. You will be wooed by me!"

Hermione had never heard such nonsense. "You can't do this! You...you just can't!"

He arched an eyebrow and cupped her cheek with a gentle hand. "You're mistaken. I very much _can _do this. Hermione, I've wanted you for so long, and I'm not going to waste any more precious time."

Hermione stared. She shouldn't have ever agreed to dance with Cedric. She would never be able to stand against his steely determination? She knew she would end up falling for him. She could already feel herself succumbing to him. He was absolutely magnetic.

_'What have I gotten herself into?'_

(word count: 1,409)


End file.
